1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to baby formula preparation and multiple dispensers and more particularly pertains to a new baby formula preparation and multiple dispensing apparatus for providing a device that would mix the powder and water together and dispense the mixture into a waiting bottle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of baby formula preparation and multiple dispensers is known in the prior art. More specifically, baby formula preparation and multiple dispensers heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,797,313; U.S. Pat. No. 6,173,117; U.S. Pat. No. 5,397,031; U.S. Pat. No. 6,253,028; U.S. Pat. No. 5,570,816; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,694,115.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new baby formula preparation and multiple dispensing apparatus. The prior art includes an assortment of devices that prepare, filter, and or store baby formula.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new baby formula preparation and multiple dispensing apparatus which has many of the advantages of the baby formula preparation and multiple dispensers mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new baby formula preparation and multiple dispensing apparatus which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art baby formula preparation and multiple dispensers, either alone or in any combination thereof. The present invention includes a base housing having side and bottom walls, and also having an open top, and further having container assembly support members disposed therein; and also includes a container assembly including a container, and also including a hood being securely and conventionally attached about the container, and further including a bottle support member being securely and conventionally attached to the container, and also including bottle retaining members being securely and conventionally attached to the bottle support member; and further includes a cover being removably disposed over the open top of the container; and also includes a light-emitting assembly being securely fastened attached to the container assembly; and further includes a baby formula preparation and dispensing assembly for preparing baby formula and for dispensing the baby formula to bottles. None of the prior art includes the combination of the elements of the present invention.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the baby formula preparation and multiple dispensing apparatus in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new baby formula preparation and multiple dispensing apparatus which has many of the advantages of the baby formula preparation and multiple dispensers mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new baby formula preparation and multiple dispensing apparatus which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art baby formula preparation and multiple dispensers, either alone or in any combination thereof.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new baby formula preparation and multiple dispensing apparatus for providing a device that would mix the powder and water together and dispense the mixture into a waiting bottle.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new baby formula preparation and multiple dispensing apparatus that would eliminate the mess, hassle, and potential for error from the daily task of preparing bottles.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new baby formula preparation and multiple dispensing apparatus that could be activated with the remote control.